User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 It will prob be back BD will prob return tommorrow. Battle then? Strange Found something weird. An unknown user edited the main page with stuff about fake bakugan . They have made alot of edits on alot of pages. Whats going on? Check there IP. Have they done anything . . . different? Steelearth14 (talk) 00:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Recgameboy Ya their stopping some of that nonsense. You should check that ip 4 the unknown person. Lets Go Hey BD is running. Meet me there 2 battle. leave me a comment here asap. K Well either way i just checked and those darn servers are full! Well when you can, lets battle. Steelearth14 (talk) 01:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Oh well Itrying to get on. Mabye battle tommorow aft. Steelearth14 (talk) 01:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 ME come to my blog, were chattin. Steelearth14 (talk) 03:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 ☆ Bulgaria, or BG. A lion-shaped country next to Romania and the Black Sea, where Stoica is a female name. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 14:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, you too! Not sarcastic. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 15:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I cannot belice whatt you typed Your a girl you never told anyone before. In case you did not know Abce2 I am just a 16 year old highschooler--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wha--. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ohh sorry for the misconception I was just cannot tell at times who typed in what.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) --t. Well, i guess i'm not that crazy after all. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 19:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Abce I am at school right now why dont you tell me what is your Bakugan Dimensions username. Oh and if you would have really left the wiki. Would you have made me the next person. Oh I am getting alot of mistakes than usual from other users ability cards they get them wrong do you think it is ok to block them if the offense keeps repeating.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What if they do not listen to me three warnings and i's not vandalism. What is your username on Bakugan Dimensions. Hmm I knew that I thought I'd Nickname you just like you call me Blaze--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait Stop do not read my message that was stupid I though you meant something else If you are lookin for me I am BlazeSaber17 What it your main attribute--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) abce2 can you enforce the rules I made. I wont be on the wiki till saturday I have to help my mom do chores and read Quran--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey BD is still with the "Full Servers" thing. Whatcha doin? Whoops My bad that was steelearth's comment. PS i just got a crimson n pearl pyrus avior! Did u get on 2 BD today? If so, how? You Need any help? I see you caught that pic someone put of helios. Who would do that? Anything I should do? Cant get on to BD. Steelearth14 (talk) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Me Need any help? Steelearth14 (talk) 21:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 Your on Well you are logged in so respond to Steelearth14. plz Steelearth14 (talk) 22:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steelearth14 U can u even log in? Steelearth14 (talk) 22:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you able to get on BD? Wow What I dont even get is why they dont just close the site for maitnence. What even is a server? I dont want to lose all of the codes I entered. Steelearth14 (talk) 23:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I meant just the BD site. its seperate. plus they cant get angrier than now. take a look at the communities BD blog. its horrifically terrifing. People complaing about EVERY PAGE! a few people even got cut off cause they started to curse at the spinmaster and lord darkus pages Steelearth14 (talk) 23:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism It appears User:LoneWolfe2025 has blanked Template:Stub. I have reverted it. Just letting you know. Thanks. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Just reverting and cleaning up vandalism I catch on different wikis. (I am looks at a global RC feed). cya. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 01:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Me I'm on BD coredom server so whenever ur ready. Steelearth14 (talk) 01:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you want avatar?? the thing that's bothering me... I'm just asking about why some articles are...not arranged? I mean, it's not managed or is anyone even checking the articles if they are right or wrong? The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality #Haliburton817# (talk) 04:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) well, that sucks...but this will make me bc The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality #Haliburton817# (talk) 04:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) hehe misunderstood I meant busy sorry 'bout that sorry for the delayed reply, my net connection kinda went out, anyways, so far i've only edited two wikis and few other fanons The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality #Haliburton817# (talk) 06:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ☆ When will we have a new Main Page? No offenses, i'm just wondering. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 13:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? '''I'm not editing it.' I don't even want to edit Main Pages. It's just that all other Wikis i've been on have a new Main Page, and this wiki has still it's old one. I'm just asking. At least a new poll. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 13:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh... [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 14:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Got a question for you. When I try to enter my subbterra farakspin and pyrus hakapoid codes It does not except them On BD. Have any advice? Steelearth14 (talk) 17:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) So You mean I eventually will get to use farakspin and hakapoid? Steelearth14 (talk) 21:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply Meet me in the lumagrowl BD server at the aquos fountain asap Steelearth14 (talk) 21:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) So What if the code never works? liked it was used? but it got it in orinigel package. Meet me at BD server llumagrowl at aquos water fountain asap Steelearth14 (talk) 21:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) in downtown Thats to bad Hopefully 4you the actual site will fix that bug in he beta. what computer do u have? Plus you can always enter codes like you have on your ipad that u talk bout. so can you meet me on BD lumagrowl? Steelearth14 (talk) 22:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Please help Can you help me persuede Kasei to gives his rights sto someone else. I think that me Leonidas or Rec should be the Crat. He isn't even on anymore! By the way I'm talking about Bakugan Fanon Wiki. Figures The apple company that supposedly protects aggainst everything fails to run the best website. Can you V.S. me on the iPad then? Lumagrowl server. Steelearth14 (talk) 22:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh well Too bad. Though if you ever get the chance at some library computer or something I would like to brawl you. Steelearth14 (talk) 22:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) BD Characters. Do you think it would be ok to make articles about the characters programed in BD????? --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 Hey Abce about the template inforbox item is it possible for me to make one on an anime item--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Abce Twin Star SAID SHUT UP to Aquos Siege and aquos siege was spamming what shold I do block them Twinstar has never been blocked before should I block him for a day or so for saying that so that he can get imagry of being blocked I will only block on your oreder what to do--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ________ You, Recgameboy, Rhivana and Agent A are the only users i like and do not find annoying. so you think you can? that was unneeded info.........................so back off ....... I am not an IP, i have an account on those other Wikis, and i am just saying my thougths, you are free not to share them. And, oh my, was that a bad word? I know, but this had to happen, as i am watching this for exactly four, if not five, months. This new generation is quite interesting...Oh, and this is not spam, as spam is about equals, which those are not. I am not insulting them. You can delete thev word annoying, but everything else is quite right what i think about them, and those are not insults, as far as i know my grammar, which i know quite well. Guess i shall hide, then. I am still staying on this Wiki, tough, as i really like this site. For a new site, this Wiki has a quite good potential. And your messages are quite angrier than mines. You even scare me a little. And this is just why i hide behind my IP. Because from all of you, there is at least one user that will destroy my account. For some people these are not insults, for some they are. It depends on the human. ☆ I didn't say "all". I agree on the thougth that i got all these edits because i uploaded the card images, because for each new image a user gets two edits, that some users don't understand jokes, that instead of editing everything at once Drago99 edits it separatedly (like i do sometimes), and that i'm very annoying most of the time. He said that we should erase the word Annoying when we read, so i did. However, everything else i find quite offensive. And about what BlazeCannon15 wrote you about me, it's like other users didn't do such things earlier. Every user snaps some time. I later realized my mistake, and edited it. At most things, i learn from my mistakes. Wow, that's a long message. Anyway, what shall we do with the Fabia page? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 17:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) And if you wonder why i snapped, it's because of the spamming. Dang. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Discrimination.]] 17:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about editing everything seperately if you are mad at me. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) ... Should we keep this: "It was the second Battle Gear to appear in the Anime, after Twin Destructor."??? D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) Not for nothing Hey, did you notice this? Lately alot of unknown users have been messing stuff up. Also, some users are internet fighting. Usually Twinstar is involved. Not trying to anger anyone but . . . just thought id run this by u 18:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey abce2 Hey Abce2 I want to make you laugh today. Is this funny? --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6IeASZZf1c abce I have an idea of The battle ger attributes I also figured out their attributes in the anime are the color scheme and pattens example twin destructor is silver look at the episode--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) except Rock Hammer because I saw no silver or gold linings on it it was bronze linning--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kasei Kasei isn't coming back?!?! Let Rec be the Crat, or Rec. This isn't fair. A Crat that doesn't even go on. hey abce2 battle me on Bakugan Dimensions my name is MuzammilSaleem--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 15:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Here you go Abce2. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you notice my sig??????????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 20:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) hmmm what d you mean by wut that was blaze on rec's talk page--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ☆ New featured article? I'm not doing anything. I'm just asking. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 16:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How? How can i put a signiture that include a link to my user page???? Video games are great !! (talk) 17:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) 11 000!!! Congratulations on 11 000 edits!!!! =) D99 The 300th Spartablaster!!! (talk) 19:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blitz Dragonoid Dude I think I know what Blitz Drago looks like in Bakugan Form. He's on this gate card or ability card, with a battle gear. It's a Dragon with four wings and it's white, but I don't know what page it's on. Blitz Dragonoid Blitz Drago I think in Bakugan Form is on this gate card or ability card, it's a white dragon with battle gear on it. The pic is on a Battle Gear's page I just don't know which. My page I think someone is moving stuff around on my page, because weird spaces are just coming out of nowhere, and I'll come on and the page is fine, and I'll get off and come back, and there's weird spaces where there shouldn't be, and words are just suddenly getting stuck together without me doing anything. Is there anyway to make it so no one can mess up my page?- Justinator119/ 20:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My page cont. Well do you know how I can stop the changes from happening? 21:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry but no i took thoughs pics you can check my facebook the dates proove it and look its me ---> and who the heck is Bakuexpert's Flickr? so in your face. abce2 I have a problem Twinstar is starting to watch what I edit and then he tries to get more edits to surpass me and I suspect that he is spying on me . This is not a coincidence it happened 10 tens in a row. He is not anywhere before I come then he edits I do not know what it wrong with him what should I do--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) forget forget what I said it was a misunderstandment--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Right when I noticed that on MM's page, you did it 1st. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin 'THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'I have always wanted to be an admin! I will uphold the name of admin. Anyway thanks a lot man!!!!!!! =) This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 02:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) so much blogging so little time why can't i edit the blog that i edited a few minutes ago? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 21:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Publicity Did you see the publicity notice on your talk page? This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 01:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure I think I will make a blog and get people's ideas first. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 02:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Here is the link to my blog http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Drago99/Publicity_for_this_Wiki This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 02:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Woo! When I write this message, you have exactly 11,111 edits! Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' Hooray for quintuple 1s! Hey Abce2 Guess what I went to Wikia Central and gave them a review for our wiki. I gave them so much vast info and what you did, what I did and what Rec has majorly did.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I just figured out how to make an Infobox!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 22:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) hey Well how did you like the info I gave you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) SOS Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. We have a humongous vandal problem on the Teams wikia. He is erasing everything and cursing everyone. Could you please help us? Check my blog at the T Wikia. Please help us. Hi Hi! I am staying up all night as I do not have school tommorrow! I am not sure why I am telling you this, but I hope I can. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 03:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 04:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) How does an article become a Great Article????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) My email froze, and what is your view of Monarus' page????? --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 05:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I think it has been edited a lot of times. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 05:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) can you do me a favor? Hey Abce! so i was just wondering, can you deleat this page?: Quantasaurus thanks AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 16:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Why is bakugan dimensions blank screen Hi Abce2 i am a new member iceman0730 can i ask something is bakugan dimensions giving me a blank screen or redirecting me back to languege page?What are the minimum requrments for the game sorry for my bad english thank you for answering Hey Hello. I have a question, what is a URL? Steelearth14 (talk) 19:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks. AlltributeMaNaga wanted me to give him a link to AquosX's page. Which I will but . . . I don't understand. They could just look him up in the "Search' bar. Steelearth14 (talk) 19:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey I am not trying to sound rude but, you turned my blog into something about video games, no offense . . . but it got my hopes up that people talked about my BLOG, '''not some game. Oh well, you are the "'site manager". Steelearth14 (talk) 13:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well, I just thought that . . . Well this is Bakugan wikia. Not "video game wikia". If you want to talk to someone who commented on my blog in the future, please leave ''them a message, don't comment to them. Again, no offense since you do run the wikia. Maybe you can start a game wikia, who knows . . . Steelearth14 (talk) 13:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply Forget it, there was no offese meant. Steelearth14 (talk) 18:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Reaction Well, what is that blue Bakugan then? not trying to be sarcastic Steelearth14 (talk) Wait Oh, it's Gren, never mind. Steelearth14 (talk) 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Link Funny video -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU2q25YqRJQ Steelearth14 (talk) 19:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Did you see it? Funny, right? Heh he ugh . . . Steelearth14 (talk) 19:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey How do I put a picture in my username box? Steelearth14 (talk) 19:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Skype I have a Skype y? help hi its Alltribute so um.. can you delete this page?Red doom dragonoid thanks AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 19:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) AlltriuteMaNaga how? hi its AlltributeMaNaga um just a question im not saying that i wanna be one yet... but how do i become an admin? please answer i really wanna be one so i can delete pages that are fake bakugan abce2 I think Twinstar is watching my every move every time I edit even one page he pops out of nowhere what should I do--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dude,chill. He is just trying to get blah page editid by TwinStar blah minutes ago so it looks cool. I do that sometimes. This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 19:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) re:re: How? How do i become a part of the community? i know how the first 2 but why do i need better grammer? AlltributeMaNaga (talk) - MamaMia! Is that my pie? How do i how do i become a member of the community? so technicaly i already am a part of the community? I Abce2 I saw twinstars contributions all he is doing when I am online is to constant spacing of pages more than once he is just editing to stay ahead--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) wanna? hi Abce u wanna check out my blog? its where you post the names of your favorite bakugans AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 16:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga Um Hey Abce! its Alltribute! So when i go to edit the dragonoid page... the edit thingie-magig looks like it does on internet explorer 6!!! its frustration for me! can you fix it? thanx AlltributeMaNaga (talk) 22:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga P.S.By the way, you can call me Alltribute P.P.S.Will SPectra be in GI? RC Is this a Random Conversation? User blog:AlltributeMaNaga/TYPE RANDOM STUFF This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 02:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was reading A.O.H.'s blog, so want to offend at all here I was right about you beeing older, no? 5teel-o4teen (talk) 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Teach Me Head Administrator! Master ABCE2 Please teach me the arts of the admin? Tecnaclywhat im asking... KAN IYE BI AN ADMIN? I WILL FIND LOTS OF PICS OF BAKUGAN TOYS Reply Sorry, forget it. Just wanted to see how many people were going to graduate next year. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 02:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) to become an admin haw many? to be an admin how many edits do i still need? hey abce did you like the grammar checks and correct spacing I have done can I become a crat--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) but I always do that--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Abce2. Can only big news and Admins put up BakuNews? hello you there--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) video game Abce2 the new Video Game, Bakugan New Vestroia, Power of the Core isn't an article yet. The pictures are that video game. You should make an article for it. If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! (talk) 00:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Um...... Some Unregistered User put some of the Hades page in Spanish...... yeah, just wanted you to know! Erimal|What‘s up! 02:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Story Arcs I noticed you deleted the page I marked with the delete tag. I'm pretty sure I made the right decision, but was it right for me to put the tag there? Justinator119 (talk) 03:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I remembered seeing a story arc page earlier to day that had been deleted, and the reason was put it on a blog, so when I saw the page I figured I should put it up for deletion. Justinator119 (talk) 03:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Just One Chance Just give it a few days to give it a chance. Maybe it will be a hit by then. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Not everyone thinks it's just extra content so just give like a week and if not to many people are checking it out then I'll delete it does that sound fair? Firered16 SA (talk) 04:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Firered16 SA (talk) 04:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't need a test page. I tried this on another wikia a while ago and it went alright. I'm sure we can come to some mutual understanding here right? Firered16 SA (talk) 04:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I forget the name. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No it wasn't another wikia. It was a completely different wikia. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You know your not the only one on this wikia. Their are other people here who like this article. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but we have more power. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 04:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Tell that to him, not me...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 04:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You and your buddy think just because your incharge gives you the right to delete anything you don't like. You haven't left up their for a day and you delete it without giving it a chance. I have been working on this arc article for months making sure ot would be perfect for this website and you just delete like it was nothing. I used to respect you and your buddy because of what you did on here. I heard how great you are and I wanted to become an admin like you. But now I see you two are nothing but a bunch of bullies. Firered16 SA (talk) 05:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2, what is a "Sandbox" anyway???????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 05:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) HI ABCE2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI ABCE2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is Hyena12 talking on phone!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reply Alright alright . . . No offense was meant. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply So you meant to leave it there? Good. It seemed strange that you did that at first. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 18:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reaction We all know Japan is in NV, but it is not official that its from NV. I mean, its not on the NV or GI posters. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 18:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply Huh, I didn't know that. Will you leave me a link? Thanks, if so. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 18:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) See ya later!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya later!!!!!!!!!!! This is from pen Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!! I`m watching you!!!!!!!!!!!!!